


The times are changing, kiss the wounds of today better.

by ElainaMaeve



Category: Wynonna Earp (TV)
Genre: Cancer, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Movie Night, Smut, the fanfic nobody asked for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:55:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22228237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ElainaMaeve/pseuds/ElainaMaeve
Summary: I don't even know, a lil dark, lil gloomy, lotta gay.Waverly gets cancer and her and Nicole do their best to cope. In some instances, it's a struggle. In others... well they'll be just fine.OrWaverly is suddenly horny at all times?
Relationships: Waverly Earp & Nicole Haught, Waverly Earp/Nicole Haught
Comments: 4
Kudos: 41





	1. Disintegrate, Decapitate.

“I don’t know, baby. This all seems too fast.”  
“Waves, it’s bound to happen at some point, you might as well have it done by a hand you’re comfortable with.”  
It was bound to happen, Waverly knew that. Having said that, the circumstances remained unreal. How could she have gotten cancer? She had defeated demons, vampires, and even her own ex-boyfriend. She’s overcome so much this year. She’s fallen apart and fallen in love, and now she was met with the blistering fear that her hair would fall out. .  
“I know” Waverly mumbled, her frightened voice apparent.  
“But we don’t have to. I’ll do whatever you want. And I’ll support you in any decision you make.”  
Nicole was a kind soul. Almost a year and three months she spent with her. Waverly cringed at the idea of herself not making it to a second.  
“No, I want to, let’s do it.”  
“Are you sure?”  
“Yes, I’m out of options and out of time.”  
“Alright, darling, go sit on the stool and I’ll get everything we need.”  
Wynonna didn’t know about what she was about to do. She had only just been diagnosed a month or so ago, but the symptoms from both her sickness and treatment were coming fast. She had lost ten pounds that she didn’t have with more on the way. She was sick every night and running fevers on the daily. She felt like she was dying, knowing that she was. But if Wynonna knew that Waverly was ready to sacrifice her favorite piece of herself, it would bring the older sister to nausea.  
“Hey, I have everything we need. Are you sure you want this?”  
“It’s my best option.”  
Nicole placed a small black bag on the island of her kitchen. Opening it, there was a plethora of tools. Combs, brushes, hair-ties. And as the sun poured in from the window, the shimmer of what made her nearly vomit appeared: A pair of scissors.  
“You know you can always sleep on it.”  
That was true, Waverly has the opportunity to rest and awake with a better mindset. The woman had called her redheaded girlfriend in crying hysteria, begging her to take off the deadweight. It had not always been deadweight, but what was once her favorite characteristic was now a chain of weights dangling from her temple.  
“I can’t wake up and find all of my hair on a pillow. I won’t do it. I want to do it now.” Waverly unknowingly was biting her lip to the point of bleeding and tears began to fill her eyes, a single blink could release it all, so she wiped the blood off her lips with one sleeve and her tears with another.  
“Okay, well then let’s get started.”  
Nicole started brushing through the smaller woman’s hair with her fingers, careful not to prematurely remove any strands. She wrapped a small elastic around Waverly’s honey locks, leaving a long ponytail of fourteen inches, hanging just below the bone revealed on her neck.  
“Ready?”  
Waverly nodded, but her face told a different tale. She was a pale white, the blood had left her face and began to seep through the now reopened wound on her lip. The tears, this time, fell into her lap. Nicole recognized her trembles, and, without turning, kissed the top of her head twice, her neck, once. The sight of such a beautiful woman looking so skeletal was heartbreaking, but she progressed.  
“I think you’ll look hot with short hair, just saying.”  
Waverly chuckled, but quickly recognized it as a distraction. She had not recognized Nicole grabbing the scissors and beginning to cut four inches above the hair tie, her hair now hanging under her ears.  
“Nicole! What was that?”  
“You’re allowed to be mad, but I think this can help you.  
She was right. Waverly was unable to see herself until the cut was complete, which meant more cuts and crunches between. But the first cut was quick and it wasn’t even half as terrifying as she envisioned. Her hair was gone. Years of growth and of hair treatments, of “just half an inch”off cuts, were disintegrated and decapitated. And she didn’t mind as much as she thought she would. So Waverly spoke up on what she only deemed logical.  
“I want it all gone.”  
“What?”  
“Take all of it off.”  
“Are you asking me to shave your head?”  
“Yes.”  
“Baby are you sure? Of course i can help if that’s what you’d like, but that’s a big step. Especially given we had an hour long pep talk just to cut off enough to donate.”  
“Length won’t matter. It’ll fall out anyway, so what does it matter if I beat this to the punch?”  
“Alright, let me see if I still have my razor.”  
Nicole left for the bathroom, but the conversation continued.  
“Why do you need a razor?”  
“When I first moved here, I was set on shaving the one side of my head, but joining the academy here and recognizing the kind of town it was, it made me realize it wasn’t the right place nor the right time to do it.”  
“Do it with me.”  
“What?”  
“Shave the one side of your head, baby!”  
“Waves, I don’t know if I’m able to.”  
“Well do you want to?”  
“I mean, yeah, I guess. But i work in a job that doesn’t take any abnormality lightly.”  
“Say it’s for me. Tell them I asked you.”  
“Nobody knows about this, remember?”  
That left Waverly thinking. Nicole was right, the only people to know, besides herself, were Nicole, Wynonna, and Doc. But she knew she couldn’t hide it forever, she couldn’t even hide it for tomorrow. Waverly Earp, the girl with the intricate braids and a shine in every lock. But what was she now? Or who would she be to this town?  
“Well then let them know, or I will. I think I need to tell people. The suspicion is rising and I don’t mind anyone knowing. I think I’m just afraid about what they’ll say about me. But here we are, them already doing so.”  
“I don’t want you doing anything you don’t want to do.”  
“I want to do this, plus I need to get out more, in any way I can.”  
“Alright, angel, let’s do it then.”  
“You know I really love you, right?”  
“And I really love you. It’s more than I can bear.”  
Waverly watched Nicole make her way back to the stoll Waverly was perched on. She plugged the clippers in and put it to the third shortest setting. Almost immediately, Nicole pushed the machine up her Waverly’s neck and buzzed it up her head until she had run out of that row of hair. She turned it off right after.  
“How was that?” A quiet Nicole asked, practically mumbling  
“It was good, intense.”  
“Can i keep going?”  
“I don’t think i have much of an option, baby.”  
“Touche.”  
Nicole turned the clippers on once more and did not turn them off until Waverly’s hair was finished, until 25 inches of hair remained either on the countertop or the floor. She finished the cut with a soft blow on her neck, brushing her shoulders of all the hair.  
“We should get you cleaned up, let’s go take a bath.”  
“Aren’t you forgetting something, baby?”  
“That being?”  
Without any sort of communication, Waverly swiped the scissors off the table and cut roughly 6 inches off of a small strand framing Nicole’s face.  
“Waverly!”  
Almost immediately, the smaller girl had regretted her impulsive decision. Nicole was so careful and so consenting. And here Waverly stood with a red vine in her grasp, one that wasn't hers.  
“Oh my gosh. Oh my gosh! Baby I’m so sorry, I should have asked and I just- i am being so delusional and loopy and I’m not thinking and i am so-“  
Nicole had cut her off with a quick kiss, knowing the sincerity already.  
“You’re right, this town is filled with revenants and blood sucking fiends, I am sure Nedley will be forgiving if i cut a few strands. Would you like to help me? Since you sat so well for me.”  
“Do you really want me to?”  
“Of course, maybe it’ll brighten your spirits. And -”  
Nicole had opened her mouth to say something, but she swallowed her words and chose to kiss Waverly instead. She pulled up a chair facing her girlfriend and handed her the clippers. But before Waverly turned it on, Nicole had taken the scissors from her hands and cut the remaining section, letting it fall to the floor immediately after.  
“How do you feel?” Waverly asked with a genuine concern  
“Sick, but keep going.”  
“Hey, I’m the sick one, not you. You’ll look sooo good baby, trust me.”  
“I do.”  
And with that being said, Waverly turned the razor on and picked it up to just below Nicole’s hair. With this newfound weakness, she needed a bit of help guiding it in the right direction after holding it so long, but in ten short minutes, a quarter of Nicole’s hair was as short as the person cutting it. Waverly kissed the now bare skull and made her way slowly down her neck to her collar, so much so that a faint bruise began to form. Nicole knew she couldn’t have this new hair and new mark, it’d be too much for Nedley. So she ended what she wished was everlasting.  
“We should go take a bath, we’re both covered in hair.”  
“Okay, baby. Let’s go.”  
At this point, neither have them have seen their finished products. Waverly’s on Nicole’s shoulder, they make their way to the bathroom. Immediately, their reactions are apparent. Waverly stood in silence.  
“Baby, you okay?”  
“There’s nothing, it’s gone. All of it.”  
“I know baby, but it’ll grow back soon.”  
“I spent my whole life growing that out. It’s never been this short.”  
“I know, but it grow and you’ll be the ‘Virgo with hair for days’ once again.”  
“I don’t know if I want it to.”  
“Wait, what do you mean?”  
Suddenly, Waverly’s face rises, she’s smiling. She has a glow to her, somehow. She looks happy.  
“I absolutely love this look. I love it.”  
“You do?”  
“I do! I look like a new person!”  
“I thought you wanted to look the same?”  
“I did. I wanted to hold on to who i was and who i have been for years. But i'm not the same. I’m not the same girl i was a year or a month or even two weeks. I’ve changed, and it’s not a bad thing! I like this look.”  
“Oh baby that’s wonderful. But can I add how much I love this look on you. But it’s not perfect.”  
Waverly’s right eyebrow raised, but a sly grin began to form. She knew what was about to come. She could recognize her girlfriend’s tells. In fact, almost anyone can; She was as red as her hair.  
“What am i supposed to hold when you ride me?”  
Waverly knew when Nicole was flustered. But Nicole could tell Waverly’s even more. She used to twirl the ends of her hair, or run her hands through it. But now, she just picked at the buds of her fingernails, digging them into her opposing hand, just enough to dent, but not enough to scar.  
“My neck.”  
There was what seemed like a long pause between the two, when in reality it was maybe only moments. Nicole had followed Waverly’s suggestion and pulled her in by the back of her neck. The two shared a kiss lasting much longer, until Nicole teasingly pulled away. She turned on the bath and held her hand under it as she went down to sit on the side of the tub. Waverly then sat on her red-headed girlfriend’s laps grinding into her torso. Seconds after, Waverly stood up and slipped out of her silk nightgown and let her love bask in the glory of her barity. Nicole had been left to ponder. The girl was smaller now, her abs however more defined, her cheeks far more prominent, but not in any sort of healthy way. But to see the woman she loved endure so much pain and be left with so much confidence, was nothing short of exhilarating. Nicole turned off the water and pulled Waverly into her waist. They shared a quick kiss before Nicole picked herself up.  
“Hey baby, I think you look really beautiful.”  
“Nicole, thank you for doing this with me. And for the record, I absolutely adore your hair. Tres sexy.”  
The girls shared a laugh and Waverly was aided in getting in the tub. The red headed woman slicked back what remained of her hair and put it up into a bun. She casually undressed out of her police academy tee shirt and any remaining undergarments until she was bare. She then slipped into the water with Waverly. The two ended up not doing much. They instead just sat with their shoulders beneath the warm water and the rest carried atop. Waverly kept her hand brushed up against Nicole’s scalp and grazed it down behind her ear. They remained until the water had cooled.


	2. The Softness Attached

Waverly broke the silence as she rose from the water.  
“Now for the hard part.”  
Nicole began to tie her hair up and rise from the water, following the shorter girl. She displayed a confused face.   
“Which is?”  
Waverly, tying her towel around and under her arms, looked up and over her shoulder to meet the eyes of her girlfriend.  
“Wynonna.”  
“I think she’ll like it. It looks super badass, plus the shampoo and conditioner budget, way down.”  
“I can only hope so, it’s not like there’s really any going back.”  
Nicole, with her skin still uncovered and dripping, draped her hands over the shoulders of Waverly, placing small kisses on the back of her neck, pulling away only to speak.  
“No, there’s not. But moving forward seems like the best step for us all, don’t you think?”  
“Yeah. (A beat). Come on, let’s go get dressed, I’m freezing.”  
Waverly kissed the other’s cheek and began hurried into Nicole’s bedroom. Over the months they’ve been together, Waverly’s brought an extensive selection of outfits, fit to anything the two would be doing… for every occasion.  
Nicole stayed in the bathroom and began to drain the water.  
“You go get comfy, find a movie. I’m going to clean all this hair up and make something to eat.”  
“Thank you, baby!”  
“Anything for you, Waves.”  
She meant that sincerely.  
Waverly dressed in a pair of her own little shorts, the silk ones that barely covered her and drove Nicole wild, and a “Purgatory Police Department” t-shirt. No matter how much of her wardrobe stayed at the house, she always opted for Nicole’s clothing. After Nicole drained the tub and watched the smaller strands wash down the drain, she walked over to the room, not even in a towel, and began looking through the drawers to find something comfortable for their quiet night in.  
“Why does all my clothing look better on you?”  
“Why does no clothing always look better on you?”  
Nicole had her back to Waverly, but turned her neck a little to reveal her smirk to Waverly.  
Nicole put on a solid navy pair of briefs and a long sleeve nike shirt and re-tied her hair into a tight top bun. After that, Nicole walked over to her lady and swung the girl’s legs over the bed, her arms draped over her shoulders again. She kept an alluring gaze, Waverly began to blush.  
“God do I love you.”  
“I’m pretty damn sure of that, Officer. But I have to ask you a question.”  
Waverly looked down at the feet of her girlfriend and began to smirk.  
“And what’s that?”  
Waverly slowly looked up and beganot pucker her lips in the slightest, moving them from side to side.  
“Is it a crime to not wear underwear in front of an Officer?”  
At this point, Nicole could feel the wetness seeping through, and not from the shower. Waverly knew it too, seeing as she glided the tips of her fingers around her inner thighs and up only until the start of her center.  
“I’m sure you know it is, the punishment, however, oh the things it’ll do to you.”  
Nicole was licking her lips. She continued.  
“The things… I’ll… do to you.”  
“Then punish me, Officer.”  
Nicole leaned her knees over the bed and placed them on the outskirts of Waverly’s legs, almost straddling her.  
Waverly lifted the shirt before her and kissed its sternum, trailing her tongue between Nicole’s breasts and up to her collar bone, nibbling in little pieces along the way.  
But before Waverly could continue, Nicole lifted her head with her pointer and middle finger.  
“The greatest punishment is to make you wait.”  
The other girl chuckled and looked down on the floor.  
“As long as I can make you come tonight.”  
She winked. And for a second Nicole wondered if she should neglect the mess in the kitchen and finish this instead… and finish her. Nicole chuckled and kissed Waverly’s forehead.  
“If you’re lucky.”  
They smiled at each other, eliminating the sexual tension and bringing a more domestic ambience.  
“I’m gonna go get ready, don’t keep me waiting on that movie.”  
“Okay, baby!”  
It was nice to see Waverly so happy and giddy, it made Nicole feel as though nothing had really changed. Even if it was only for a moment.  
Nicole made her way downstairs, unlatching the hanging broom at the bottom of the staircase closet. She began to sweep up the piles of both of their hair and made an attempt at not looking at the remains. She knew that she loved Waverly and she loved the confidence she gave her, but wished it had been under different circumstances that the decision was made.   
After putting all her tools away and cleaning everything with more rigor than before the hair was even cut, she went on to cook dinner. It was only 4 in the evening and the sun was still out, but in about an hour, the sun would leave for the night and give them the perfect setting for a movie marathon… until it became background music, of course.  
Nicole decided to make mac and cheese with some tofu hot dogs. Since Waverly had become a vegetarian, it was difficult to eat anything but tofu when around her. Secretly, Nicole had enjoyed the culinary exploration fun and, quite frankly, romantic, but pouted every time it was mentioned to receive the affection of her girlfriend.  
Half an hour goes by and Nicole decides to make cookies as well, in hopes that it will trigger the sleepy, yet cuddly, Waverly that comes with sweets. She made a full tray. Maybe Wynonna would want some when Nicole would drop her off at the homestead on her way to work as a “sorry I shaved your sister’s head” treat.  
By the time it was all finished, Nicole brought the tray of her foods and a pitcher of water with two glasses and an apple juice box for Waverly, which she used to down the pills she’d have to take before she went to bed.  
“Look at my master chef”, Waverly exclaimed.  
“The best in all of Purgatory for the best in all of Purgatory.”  
Nicole set the tray next to Waverly and steadily moved on to the other side, putting the try atop them bot, their legs beneath it.  
“So what’s tonight?”  
Waverly was setting the pitcher on the nightstand after pouring her and Nicole their glasses. As she passed the redhead her glass, she responded cheerfully.  
“Mamma Mia, of course.”  
“Do you think you’ll ever get sick of Mamma Mia, Waves?”  
“Well see, here’s the twist. After Mamma Mia, we watch Mamma Mia 2.”  
“Here we go again”, Nicole playfully teased.  
“Exactly!”


End file.
